Many golfers have difficulty ‘reading’ a green so as to putt the golf ball to the pin with the correct speed and direction. In particular it may be difficult to assess the slope of the green, especially if the slope is slight or changes direction.
What is required is a simple means of determining green slope (if any) so as to allow a novice golfer to improve his game, and to learn to ‘read’ a green. Such a device would be particularly useful as a training aid.
There have been other attempts to provide a device for measuring the slope, such as a spirit level. Examples of golf clubs that use a spirit level are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,755,623, 4,179,125, 5,209,470, 5,820,476, 2,919,491, and Great Britain Pat. No. 2318980, each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.